Mesomorph
by ElectronDemon
Summary: Sequel to Hell's Gates Shall Open. Five years after the defeat of Lucifer and the Chosen are enjoying a time of peace. However, the arrival of a new villain will send them into all new dangers. But there seems to be more to the villain than they realize. Reds, Blues and Greens. Recommended to read Hell's Gates first. No flames please! Rated M for Sex and Violence. R
1. Chapter 1: Opener

Opener

Me: Hey dudes and chicks of FanFiction! You lot were asking for a sequel so: TA-DA! A Sequel!

Nar: Kinda feels nice to be in the writing game again

Me: Yeah it does, since the Unidentified Heroine, AKA Tsuki, posted the first chapter of her story I figured; Why not?

Nar: I thought you were still trying to piece together the ending

Me: I am, I'm hoping that by writing it now inspiration will hit me later on

Nar: fair enough

Me: anyway, this won't be like Hell's Gates where I'll be able to pump out a chapter every week. I'll still post them on Saturday but it might take more than a week before I post it

Nar: so the story will take longer to reach completion

Me: I truly am sorry if this upsets some of you, but school is getting kinda hectic and it's getting rather difficult to keep up my grades

Nar: fear not though, he WILL complete the story

Me: and on that note, my other two stories are… most likely going to be put on permanent hiatus. If I get some inspiration I'll write another chapter for them but most likely it won't

Nar: alright, enough messing around. Let's get started *about to head through a portal*

Me: hold on Nar

Nar: what?

Me: I'm afraid you won't be in the story right in the beginning

Nar: oh? That's new

Me: indeed, you'll come in later in the story

Nar: *shrugs* alright

Me: alright let's get going!


	2. Chapter 2: Prologue

Prologue

**?'s POV**

I stand atop the tallest building of Townsville, overseeing the once proud city now devastated by fires and rampaging creatures. The acrid smell of smoke fills my nostrils causing me to grimace. I watch as people run and hide in terror from the beasts and the flames. Hatred burns in my soul as I think of him, the man who caused all this, brought all this pain and suffering upon the world, who would do anything to see his horrid goal come to fruition.

The man who tricked me into helping him succeed

I watch as the city continues to spiral into disparity and I make I promise to both myself and to everyone of the city

"On this day, I will right the sins of my past" I say to the city "I shall end his reign of terror and restore the peace to the city!"

As my promise echoes in the wind I look back, when things had been better

Before things went to shit…

**Time Rewind: 5 weeks prior Still ?'s POV**

It was like being in a dream

I seemed weightless

Everything felt hazy, confusing and surreal

At times, I almost wished it was.

My eyes slowly opened and I tried to take in my surroundings. It was hard for me to distinguish anything but eventually my mind began to focus

And what I saw terrified me

I was suspended inside a tube filled with some green liquid, a hose and mask was strapped to my face which supplied oxygen. Outside I saw what looked like a giant laboratory with several more tubes filled with distorted and mangled clumps of flesh along with several people in white coats performing hideous experiments of the poor creatures. I caught the sound of some of them talking and I strained to hear them

"… the first real success since the experiments began!" a man's voice said "We can't have them dissect it! It could send us back to square one!"

"I know" a woman's voice said, frustration evident in her voice "But they control our budget and they said if we don't provide something soon they'd shut us down!"

The man sighed

"Poor Subject 33" he said "Could've lived a long life"

I was curious as to who this Subject 33 was. I discreetly looked at the other tubes to see if I could find him. To my left I saw the numbers 29, 30, 31 and 32 and to my left I realized, with a growing pit in my stomach, were the numbers 34, 35 and so on

**I **was Subject 33

They were going to kill me

It was at that moment that fear overtook me. I began to struggle inside my tube, flailing about like a child. The scientists became shocked at my struggles

"Subject 33 is awake!" one cried out

With a surge of strength my fist connected with the glass tube causing it to crack. Another two powerful blows and the tube broke, sending me out onto the floor

"It has escaped!" another cried as an alarm began to sound

I didn't have time to process anything as my instincts went into overdrive and I charged out the nearest door. I ran as fast as I could manage barreling past several scientists along the way

"Over there!" I heard someone cry out

I whipped myself around to see several armed men point guns right at me. I turned back around to run only to find the other path blocked as well

I was trapped

Again instinct took over and I dived out a window that was behind me in a desperate attempt for freedom

Turned out I was on the third floor

Before my mind could register that I was falling I somehow righted myself mid fall, landed with a somersault and kept running. I soon found myself coming up upon a fourteen foot tall fence. To my left and right guards were closing in, and with no other choice I made a leap for the fence with the intention to climb over it

Instead I somehow went clear over all fourteen feet

Again without stopping to question what I just did I continued running. I ran and I ran for what seemed like hours. Finally out of breath I stopped in a clearing with a large pond in the center of it. I fell on my back and panted heavily in exhaustion. Slowly my breathing began to ease until I began to breath normally

After that I fell into a dreamless sleep

I had no idea how much time had passed but I awoke to the sound of vehicles and men shouting orders, in a panic I did the only thing I could think of

I hid in a nearby tree

I waited in utter silence and watched as several guards passed by my tree. Everytime I saw one I thought that they'd find me but thankfully they all passed right by. I waited in that tree for what felt like hours until all the sounds of vehicles faded away. I stayed in the tree for a while longer just to be safe before I finally climbed down. Safe at last I took some deep, calming breaths and tried to piece together what had happened to me that caused me to wind up in a tube

Key word being "tried"

I thought and I thought but no matter how long or hard I tried I couldn't remember anything at all

I couldn't even remember my name

The more I tried the more frustrated I got until eventually I vented by swiping at the same tree I hid in. I slowly calmed myself down again and on a whim I looked up and saw something shocking on the tree

Four deep claw marks were now on the tree

I slowly looked down at my hand to find that at the end of each finger was a razor sharp claw. I gasped as I noticed the rest of my arm had what looked like feathers on top of my skin that shone in a vibrant rainbow mix of blue, yellow and green with green being the most dominant. I rushed over to the pond and stared down at my reflection

My entire body was covered with these feathers with the exception of my hands, feet and face. I looked closely at my face and found that my eyes were a striking shade of yellow which looked like they could scare off a bear. My pupils were narrow slits much like a serpents' even in my mouth two snake like fangs protruded from my gums that, after a bit of practice, I found that I could retract and extend at will. I noticed something behind me and upon turning I found myself looking at a serpent like tail which was covered in actual scales rather than feathers. But the thing that blew all else out of the water were the two hawk like wings that rested upon my shoulder blades. In an experiment I tried to hold them open at max length and found them to be at least 15 or 16 feet long.

"What have they done to me?" I whispered to myself

I sat there at the pond for a while thinking. Eventually I decided it was better to keep moving away from the place I had escaped from. Heading in the opposite direction from the labs I walked through a dense forest and eventually I came upon a road. I noticed a giant green sign that said "Townsville 5 miles ahead"

I didn't know anything about this Townsville but I figured it was better than the alternative. I glanced again at my wings and decided to try something out. I extended them to their full length and after a few test flaps, leaped into the air and began to beat the hard and to my surprised and growing delight instead of getting closer to the ground I was getting farther away

I was flying!

I did a few loops to get the feel for it and began to fly in the direction of Townsville

'Let's see what happens' I thought to myself as a city began to rise over the horizon

_Me: Whoo! That took a while_

_Nar: Not given that your left thumb and pointer finger were both covered in Nacho Cheese Dorito gunk_

_Me: Yep, I figured that since I was bored and had nothing to do, I'd write this out_

_Nar: And it's really descriptive, something that was never really your forte_

_Me: With time and practice one gets better_

_Nar: True, true_

_Me: Anyway, sorry if it seems somewhat confusing, but trust me things will get better as the chapters go on_

_Nar: Anyway, for now: R&R!_

_Me: Enjoy Life!_

_Both: AND LATER DAYS!_


End file.
